


Twist Of Fate

by flickawhip



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Audrey falls for the wrong person.





	

Audrey flinches the first time Mal kisses her, breaking away with a tiny noise of panic, hating herself for responding. She runs from Mal, not stopping until she falls. Mal follows, helping her up, her voice somehow softer now. 

“Stop running away Princess...”

“This... isn’t right, this... This isn’t my destiny.”

“Then it’s time we started breaking destiny...”

Mal speaks softly, taking her time to kiss Audrey this time, feeling the girl’s hands bunch into her jacket and pull her closer with a slight smile, letting herself trust she’ll know when to push for more. Audrey breaks the kiss again, this time her eyes are wider, more innocent looking and yet all Mal wants is to make the girl happy. 

“I...”

“I’m not letting you go Aud... trust me... please.”

Audrey swallows, but nods, hating that this time she’s the one to break someone’s heart. Mal smiles, kissing her again.


End file.
